negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Chisame Hasegawa
is a fictional character from the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, created by Ken Akamatsu. The 25th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 2/3-A, she is the grumpy, unsocial computer hacker of the class, intentionally isolating herself due to her dislike of freaks and weirdos. However, Chisame secretly lives a double life as the famous web idol , where she can be popular without putting up with the local idiots. Her logical nature eventually figures out the secrets of Mahora Academy and her teacher Negi Springfield, leading to Chisame drawing closer to the magical world. Background and Personality Chisame is a cynical computer geek living a double life. An overly serious pragmatist in public, Chisame is highly unsocial, intentionally secluding herself from interaction. She cynically views her classmates as idiots and freaks. Any attempts of interaction are immediately shrugged off by Chisame, choosing to either keep her nose in a book or her personal laptop computer she brings to class. Similarly, she distances herself from everyone by sitting in the farthest reaches of the class, alongside her seatmate Yue (who herself is known as a Baka Ranger who can't stand studies) or placing herself in the back of a crowd of people while letting the others act in stupid or silly ways. However, as much as Chisame avoids any and all attention in the real world, her affairs and interaction on the internet are a completely different matter. In the privacy of her own room, the reclusive Chisame transforms into the beautiful Chiu, a famous Net Idol who runs a webpage completely devoted to herselfAccording to Volume 2, the webpage's URL is listed as http://www.chi-u.co.jp.. The page is filled with pictures of Chiu cosplaying in various cute and sexy outfits dependent on her mood and the interest of her audience. Although the pictures are essentially Chisame with her hair down and in different outfits, she doctors them through the editing program "Photoshock" (a parody of Photoshop) to make herself look even more perfect than she could do on her own. Yet as much as Chisame tries to keep her Chiu side away from the knowledge or understanding of the other Mahora students, she finds out to her dismay that her teacher Negi has become a big fan of her alter ego and goes to her webpage every day. Because of her ability to blend in or avoid interaction, Chisame is able to gain a personal, critical voice in regard to the actions and thoughts of her school, her teacher, and particularly her class. As other students celebrate or get a feel for the various interactions, she makes small comments to herself about the stupidity either of the action or of the students who applaud what is said. Similarly, Chisame nitpicks at the stupidity of the various students she is forced to surround herself with, usually getting away with the commentary outside a couple who are easier peeved than other. (such as Chizuru, whom Chisame nearly gained the wrath of for calling her an old lady in regard to her taste in activities). She particularly dislikes a group of eccentric members of her class for a variety of reasons, including Chachamaru (robot), Mana (too old for junior high school), the Narutaki twins (underage), Kū Fei, Chao, Evangeline, Kaede and Zazie ("foreign" students). Yet her most particular hatred is aimed at Negi, going crazy over the whole concept of having a ten-year old acting as their homeroom teacher. Yet in the midst of calling others crazy, Chisame worries that being a net idol would label her just as crazy as the rest of them. The only people who know about her double life are Negi, Kotarou, Kazumi, Ayaka, and Makie. Chisame has seen and recognized Negi's inherent gift for attracting girls' affections and has tried to keep him at arm's length. This proved to be more and more difficult as she was pulled deeper and deeper into Negi's world during the Mahora Festival arc. Despite her greatest effort in trying to not associate herself with Negi and his magic wielding friends, she is inadvertently pulled deeper and deeper into their world to the point of considering the people she once thought of as weirdos and freaks as her friends. She is much closer to Chachamaru then to most in their group, mostly because the latter often drags her into Negi's group meetings or their silly escapades. Ironically, while Chisame gives her best efforts not to associate with real life and the magical world, it is only Chisame, along with Makie, who withstand Poyo Rainyday's fake Cosmo Entelecheia. They manage to resist the fake Cosmo Entecheia because she is a so-called "Rea-Juu", an internet slang for people whose 'Real lives' are 'completly Fulfilling'. By hearing this, Chisame suffers the biggest shock of her life, because she considered herself the extreme opposite of a "Rea-Juu" and was very proud of it. Character Design Ken Akamatsu's previous series, Love Hina, centered around the lives of several girls, particularly in the main lead of Naru Narusegawa. Although typically depicted by her beautiful, yet fiery nature, Naru was also a genius in studies. She has an alternate appearance, which included braided hair and a pair of glasses. This is intended to hide her more studious side while attending the cram school and maintain the image of the fiery Naru of the Hinata House. With the establishment of Negima!, Akamatsu knowingly split up Naru's personality into two separate characters: the fiery, powerful yet concerned lead part went to Asuna Kagurazaka and the more reclusive girl with the split personality went to Chisame. The split in Chisame's own personality is more dynamic compared to Naru because of the contrast between her forms with and without her glasses. The typical Chisame, ponytailed and wearing glasses, is depicted as a smart but extremely cynical girl with a logical view of the world. On the other hand, the alternative free-hair and glasses-free Chiu is a joyous personality, who expresses a sense of exhibitionism via her manipulations creating popularity through her own website. Early renditions of Chisame merely had her as Chiu Hasegawa in both forms, with sketches depicting her "idol" side more like a singing idol compared to a web idol and her student form more restrained with a braided ponytail. Through the creation of Chisame, Akamatsu not only has taken Naru's own split identity to another level but created the most grounded of the students in the entire class. Unlike many, who mostly follow their feelings no matter what, Chisame chooses to look at the world with reason. While she still shows off feelings and emotions, both controlled and spontaneous, sensibility remains her preference, from the mundane to the fantastic. Part in the Story The Child Teacher arc At the start of the story, Chisame tries to avoid any and all interaction with the class as much as possible. The only time she has any real notice is as the only open critical voice over the selection of the ten-year old Negi Springfield as their new teacher, asking Shizuna-sensei if she is actually serious about the decision. Outside this comment, Chisame mostly kept to herself and intentionally ignored or avoided anything in regard to her class. It is only after the success of Negi's English teachings to become a full-time homeroom teacher for 9th Grade that Chisame finally gets within Negi's notice, showing off her aggravation to the point that her teacher becomes concerned about her contrary behavior. It is the same behavior that makes Negi also discover Chisame's double life as Chiu, making the young mage attempt to help her get over her avoidance of her classmates...but embarrassing her in the process by sneezing off a bunny outfit she was wearing for her website. Training/Wilhem arc After that incident, Chisame's commentary both regarding the stupidity of her teacher and of her fellow classmates begin to pick up, with her making comments on the slightest stupidity of her fellow students and for "the ten year old". Yet as Chisame remains the same, the weirdness she witness begins to increase, including an assault by the yokai of Cinema Village in Kyoto and the ambush of the Slime Sisters under the command of Graf Herrman. Ignoring the weirdness, she begins to make logical conclusions that were by no means anything at all supernatural. Yet at the same time she continues to get occasionally coerced into "joining the crowd" or bringing her cynicism under control, particularly due to the bizarre psychology of the nurturing Chizuru. Mahora Festival arc Although initially appearing to have no connections in regard to the Mahora Festival, Chisame in actuality is connected to an unscheduled event Negi finds time to join in: a special underground costume contest (also participated by Ayaka and Makie, unknown to the hacker/idol). Though initially with a massive stage fright (though she can perform easily in private in her Chiu persona, performing in public and without her glasses is a different matter), a strangely appealing psychological breakdown is judged as "in character" for her performance and considered moe, making Chisame an unexpected winner. After the contest, Negi gives Chisame a courtesy ticket to the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament. Though initially hesitant towards going, she decides to check it out regardless. Though initially skeptical, and desperate to rationalize the events of the Martial Arts Tournament, Chisame deduces that Negi is a mage while conversing with him and Chachamaru while watching the Tournament. During a later conversation with Chachamaru, she considers forming a probationary contract with Negi. Though she immediately said that she was just joking, events quickly pull her in that direction. During this time, she is reduced down to a 10-year-old due to the Age-Deceiving Pills. She initially refuses to try one when Negi offered it to her, but Chachamaru pops it into her mouth. Chisame comes to like her new appearance and decides to use pictures of herself as Chiu's Little Sister on her webpage. Eventually, Chisame and some of the girls are trapped in the future after Chao had succeeded in her plan to reveal magic to the world. Though still reluctant about accepting the concept of magic, she joins the other girls in Negi's rescue and return to the third day of the school festival. As things become desperate with Chao's armies attacking, Chisame (with much reluctance on her part) finally agrees to make a Provisional Contract with Negi. She plans to do so while Negi was still unconscious, but to her embarrassment, he wakes up just as she is about to touch lips with him. She immediately kisses him while covering his eyes. This is enough to create a proper Pactio, rather than a botched card, making her the seventh student to form a contract. Her artifact is an elaborately decorated staff, which used in conjunction with her laptop teleports her (as well as Makie and Ayaka) into cyberspace, where she takes part in an electronic battle against Chachamaru to stop Chao and secure the magical barrier. Although she does reconstruct the barrier, she becomes quite frustrated when Chachamaru informs her of the orders to unconditionally surrender in the event that Negi defeats Chao (which he does just before Chisame breaks through Chachamaru's defenses), and that the spell has been changed to remove sadness and hatred in the world for a day. After the festival, Chisame has found her artifact to be extremely useful, helping her homepage skyrocket to the top rankings all over the Internet. This newfound fame, however, leaves her feeling strangely empty. She later comes to Evangeline's Resort along with Kazumi, Sayo and Chachamaru to enjoy a barbecue with Negi and the others. Though she is very reluctant to take part in any of the White Wing group's activities, she later decides to accompany Negi to England as she makes a surprise arrival at the airport. She states that things on the Internet has become dull, (most likely due to her Pactio ability to control it with ease), and denies any other reason for joining the group other than having nothing else to do. Journey to Magic World arc Chisame and the others make their way to Wales, passing through the home of Nekane Springfield before journeying further. She and the rest of the White Wing club enter the portal to the Magic World. Despite seeing fantastic sights such as flying whales and other sea creatures, Chisame still stubbornly denies being awed by the displays of magic and tries to make sense of it all. However, she is unable to do anything to help Negi after he is attacked by a group lead by Fate Averruncus and is temporarily separated from everyone in the depths of a magical jungle. She was later attacked by a squid-like monster which using his tentacle's slime stripped most of her clothes, although Chachamaru later tells her that the squid-like monster was harmless. She has been rescued by Negi and Chachamaru as the White Wing club begins to regroup following the destruction of the magical gate. However, with Negi and the rest of the White Wing Club being hunted under false charges of destroying the Gateport, Chisame is forced to take a Blue Age Deceiving Pill again and use nekomimi to avoid recognition by bounty hunters. She stays and assists Negi both as he attempts to win some money to free some of his students from slavery as well as to find the whereabouts of the others and decides to accompany Negi again when he begins training with Nagi's ally Jack Rakan. During which she acts as the surrogate guardian for Negi as a temporary replacement for Asuna. During this time, she grows much more considerate of Negi and struggles with herself to decide what would be the greater good for Negi. During the first day of the Ostia Festival, she, Asuna, and Setsuna notice Negi acting strangley as he noticed Fate in a crowd of people. While Asuna and Setsuna serve as backup for Negi, Chisame watched, using her computer, watched the events unfold in an alley as she waited for additional backup to arrive. After Nodoka and Haruna met up with her in the alley, the three girls were then confronted by Shirabe, one of Fate's Ministra Magi. While the original plan was to prevent them from interfering with the discussion between Negi and Fate, Shirabe began to go after them more aggresively after realizing that Nodoka is the mind reader that Fate warned her about. Luckily, Kotarou arrives to rescue the girls and get Haruna and Chisame to safety. During the ball, Chisame, along with Kazumi and Nodoka, accompanied Negi into a room where Godel projected images of the attack on Negi's home village. After Godel informed Negi that the Megalomesembrian Council was the one behind the attack, the girls watched as Negi, with revenge on his mind, got corrupted by the Magia Erebea and tried to kill Godel. As Nodoka and Kazumi grabbed hold to Negi's arms in order to restrain him from attacking Godel, Chisame slapped Negi (who was already beginning to come to his senses thanks to Nodoka's pleas) and informed him that even if they don't understand the pain that Negi went through during the attack on the village, they felt that the idea of revenge ins't the only thing that he received on that day, with the image of young Negi meeting his father being the proof her words. Later in the conversation, after Negi got upset at Godel over the fact that he wasn't going to try to save everyone in Mundus Magicus, Chisame and her mice familiars were able to hack into the systems of Godel's projection room, thus shutting down the "illusionary space" that Godel was using during his discussion with Negi, as well as shutting down all the security systems in the room, thus allowing Ku Fei and Takamichi to enter and assist Negi. Afterwards, Chisame, along with Negi and Ku Fei, are trying to make their way to the emergency rendezvous point that they've set up, with the group confronting Fate and witnessing him use the Code of the Lifemaker magic to erase Rakan. During this incident, Chisame is seen in possession of the regular-sized version Diarium Ejus (which got separated from Nodoka as the attack by Fate's group caused her and Kazumi to be separated from Negi's group), with her and Negi reading the book to find the information that Nodoka got from Godel about the final secret concerning Mundus Magicus: that everyone except for pure humans (like Godel and Beatrix) are but an illusion. Once she is on the ship, Chisame, along with Mana and Nodoka, provide backup for Negi in revealing if Asuna is a fake. Once Ala alba gets to Gravekeeper's palace and encounter Poyo Rainiday who is originaly thought to be Zazie she is un-effected by her artifact because she is happy with her life, which causes great shock to her. And when Negi falls into a half dead state caused by Magia Erebea consuming his soul she along with everyone else comes up with a plan to deal with Fate and save Asuna. She is trapped by Sextum like the others and is about to die until Negi reawakens and saves her. She also watches as Negi and Fate begin their battle. And realizes that Negi has completely conquered Magica Erebra and made it his own, and that means he isn't something that can be called "human" anymore. As the battle between Negi and Fate goes on they enter a dead lock both about to unleash a powerful spell close at point blank range. She became scared for Negi wondering if such a thing was alright. It is Chisame, out of all people, that rallies the students together in order to wake up Asuna. Her classmates even comment on how she has changed. Return to the Old World arc After the group finally returned home, and Chisame able to go surf the net again, feels that her life is missing something. At school, she asks Konoka about Asuna, and told her that she hasn't gone home yet, but she is more worried about Negi, because he doesn't go home very often, and even if he does, he go away again. Then she asked Yue, but told her that she doesn't know anything. Chisame then was relieved that she wasn't being left behind, but because of Yuuna, who was amazed by how much Chisame has changed, was attacked with chalks by Fate, and ordered them to stand in the hallway. Chisame was angered by this and said to herself that if she saw Negi, she will beat him to a pulp. Luckily, after school, Negi was looking for her and gave her a souvenir from Rakan and begins to leave. She then throws the book, and told him to wait, and reminded him that Negi said that he wanted Chisame by his side, then she punches him again. Negi apologizes and told her he remembers it. Chachamaru pleaded for her to stop, and Chisame asked her why she is always by his side and she was the one getting ignored. Which made Chachamaru states that Chisame was like confessing her love. After cooling down, Negi apologizes that he didn't mean to ignore everyone. Ayaka suddenly appears and told Chisame about the Terraforming Project on Mars, so that the Collapse of Mundus Magicus can be held in check, Chisame then said into her mind that maybe she didn't have to hear it, because it was too "sci-fi" Negi then rants about the plan, but apologizes again because he forgot that she was talking to Chisame. She told him it's alright, that she could at least hear him out. Negi then thanked Chisame and held her hands and she wondered if he's going to kiss him, but Negi suddenly sneezes and transforms into Raiten Taisou II and blown Chisame's clothes of, which angered her. Later, when Setsuna Sakurazaki asked her if she has plan about the future, she told her that it's normal for middle-schoolers not to have any plans for the future yet. But she told Setsuna that if Negi calls her up, she could be his advisor. Epilogue After graduating from university she became a full-on Hikikomori and recluse. Even so, great trust is placed in her by Negi, and she is quite active behind the scenes. Abilities *'Pactio': Idolum Virtuale (literally, "Vitual Idol): Her artifact is called Sceptrum Virtuale. It is a heart-topped staff, similar to a weapon used by magical girls. The first display of the artifacts abilities was when used in conjunction with her laptop PC, it allows her and anyone within her vicinity to enter cyberspace, upon which she can internally hack into systems using her computer knowledge to put a stop to any opponent. However, their physical bodies remain in the real word in a kind of trance-like state. Most likely, it is their astral forms which enters cyberspace. Additionally, Chisame is supported by seven virtual 'electronic spirits,' which are seen as talking, long-tailed mice. They wanted Chisame to give them names, but she didn't want to be bothered with such a task and left their names up to Makie. Their names (which are all food puns) are as follows: Kincha, Hanpe, Konnya, Chikuwafu, Negi, Daiko, and ShiratakiThese are all ingredients that can be found in an Oden. They aid Chisame in her battle with Chachamaru in cyberspace by downloading data, and watching out for any kind of viral attacks. The mice can also manipulate data from other computers, which allowed Chisame's webpage to become the number one Net Idol page on the Internet. They also have the ability of appearing in the real world, but only as long as an electronic device such as a computer or cell phone is active nearby and has enough power. If not, then the mice go into hibernation mode to save energy. As the series of progressed Chisame was able to destroy an illusionary prison without the need to go into cyberspace by simply communicating and managing the electronic spirits. By the time they have returned to the real world she was able to hack into other people's artifacts and use them as her own, although this may be limited to the more electronic or scientific artifacts, like Chachamaru's. *'Software & Computer Knowledge': Chisame has created her own net idol webpage and currently stars herself as Net Idol Chiu. She is well versed in using image-enhancing programs such as Photoshock and digital cameras to make herself look more enticing. *'Hacking Abilities': She is able to hack into large databases using nothing more than a laptop computer, and is able to put up firewalls and other protection programs to a certain extent (though she needs to use her Pactio artifact against more formidable opponents such as Chachamaru). She can cross-reference articles and other sources of information, which she later uses to deduce Negi's identity as a mage and the existence of magic. *'Net Idol Chiu Quick Change': Most commonly shown in the Anime series, Chisame can quickly change into her Net Idol Chiu and change back to herself in seconds. Chisame uses this ability most commonly on outdoors while nobody is looking and when she can't find any other place to hide into. When she knows that somebody is coming, she will quickly change back to her normal self. *Her Pactio can also give defensive support revealed after the battle in which Asuna was captured. Gallery ChisameHasegawa.jpg 137chisame1ep2.png Card chisame.gif Ch.jpeg Chibi Chisame.png Chisame-Hasegawa.jpg ChisameAlba.jpg ChisameMoHiNoSe.jpg Chiu.jpeg ChiuNegima1Series.jpg ChiuNegima2Series.jpg 25.JPG Chisame Armor.jpg Chisame Cosplay.jpg Chisame Suka.jpg Chisame Hasegawa.PNG mahou-sensei-negima-335568.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335577.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337050.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337076.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337447.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337581.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337594.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337618.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337619.jpg Sceptrum Virtuale.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336334.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335880.jpg Group 3.jpg Turma.jpg char_25.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338149.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338096.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338146.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338148.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338176-2.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338176.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338177-2.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338177.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338292.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338884.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338856.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338848.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338981-2.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-339019.jpg AnimeRosterChisame.jpg AnimeChisame1.jpg AnimeChisameRoom3.jpg AnimeChisameRoom4.jpg ChisameComputer3.jpg ChisameGlasses.jpg ChisameComputer4.jpg AnimeChiu2.jpg AnimeKazumiBlackmail.jpg Chisame in Other Media Mahō Sensei Negima! (1st Anime) In the first anime series, Chisame's hair was made green instead of the red pictured above. However, when using her Pactio in the final episode, her hair was magically changed to its right color as Chiu. Chisame's story comes from different circumstances between the manga and anime representation: while the manga version is connected to Chisame's own aggravation of class and having a child teacher with Chiu as her outlet to acceptance, the anime version changes it to a web war between Chiu & 2-A after the class sets up their own webpage. The outcome is similarly changed: the anime version has Chisame finding slight acceptance into the class, while the manga version leads Chisame to becoming even more critical towards Negi and her classmates. She does not take part in the 2-A pillow fight, instead working the booth alongside Kazumi who coerces her to do so when she gets a scoop involving her being Chiu. Another slight adjustment in this version: Akira joins the group of Chisame's "obvious weirdos" as the former's 175 cm. (5 ft., 9 in.) frame puts her between Chachamaru and Kaede. Negima!? {C}{C {C}Chisame mostly retains her typical character traits in this rendition of the story: an antisocial web hacker who secretly becomes a sexy web idol in her room (which surprisingly is shared with Satomi as opposed to living aloneOfficially, this is supposed to be the case. But several episodes (outside episode 7 wherein they were seen together in the same room) imply that she does live alone, considering Satomi is either working on Chachamaru or hanging out with Chao.). However like the first anime, Chisame's hair color is has changed once again, yet this time for both of her persona. Whenever she is the reclusive Chisame, her hair is brown in color. However, whenever she becomes web idol Chiu, Chisame has the magical ability to change the color of her hair to pink without any editing software. It is unknown how exactly Chisame is able to change her hair color. At the time of the anime's start, Chisame had recently become the seventh partner for Negi in the manga. However, she only gained Pactio with him during the mass Pactio instead of on her own like the six previous partners in this rendition (since she had not made Pactio with Negi by the start of the anime's production, she was grouped with nearly every other character outside several special cases exclusive to this story). Likewise, Chisame's released when everyone else did at the same time. During the "Suka incident", she turns into a fox who also can turn from Chisame to Chiu. While pics do show the Suka form as both Chisame and Chiu, the Chiu side keeps her playful, sexy persona in a younger body and mind. Similarly, her Cosplay release in the final episode also turns her into Chiu in a web surfing outfit, allowing her to improve the ratings of her website. While promotional pics of her armor form shows Chisame using her hacking abilities (while dressed as a schoolgirl), some promotional images have shown Chisame in the "Negima!?" style with a similar Pactio outfit to the manga, created after her contract. Prior to sealing her contract with Negi, Chisame was among the first three students possessed by a Dark Seed Fairy (the other two were Yūna and Kaede) which Negi and his first four partners (Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka, and Setsuna) had to deal with. Like the manga, Chisame is careful to avoid any interaction between her normal self and her Chiu-self. Yet as careful as she tries, the audience do consistently see small little Chiu snippets from her website, either while created or while being created by the web idol. Not surprisingly with Chisame's secretive nature, several characters (including Makie, Ku Fei and Chizuru) end up annoying Chisame about knowing or discovering her secret, calling her "Chiu-Chiu-san" in public which the brunette vehemently denies on every turn. Even Zazie, who appears to avoid all interaction in class outside occasional short talks with Mana, imagines a Chiu scene at one point, showing that the knowledge of the web idol is more common knowledge than Chisame would want it to be. The only real threat that Chisame has when it comes to web idol competition is a site that posted an anonymous picture of Nodoka, with Nodoka not knowing about this until she read Chisame's mind in hopes of finding out what her thoughts were while possessed by a Dark Seed Fairy. UQ Holder! Chisame appears at the end of chapter 137, when Dana and and Albert show Tota a video of an alternate, happier timeline (the ending timeline where Asuna returns to the present), and are about to reveal to Tota who Negi was in love with. In chapter 138, Negi reveals that it is Chisame that he is in love with, though Chisame rejects him. It is revealed that Chisame and Negi finally got together after they defeated the Mage of the Beginning for good. Mahou Sensei Negima! Revival Special Chisame make a brief cameo appearance at the end of the special. Trivia *Her given name means "Thousand Rains" while her idol name Chiu is alternate reading of her given name. *Ironically or not, Chisame stated towards Chachamaru in Chapter 121 that she would fight her anytime, which was to this time a huge spoiler and forshadowing at the same time for the later Chao Ark. The interaction of the continued on later as both of them served Negi as pro and co adviser during the Magical World aswell as the second School Festival mini arc. *It is revealed in the interview in the volume 12 of UQ Holder! that Chisame is the girl that Negi has a crush on. However, when he confesses to her, she rejects him, primarily due to his age. Inspite of this, it's later revealed that Chisame eventually reciprocated Negi's affections, leading the two to be married. *Chisame wins the 5th place of Mahou Sensei Negima! Mahora Girls' Jr. High Class 3-A Students Popularity Poll 2017. *Chisame is fifth student voiced by two voice actresses, due to Yumi Shimura retired for voice acting and now it's replaced by Daria Midou in UQ Holder! ~Mahou Sensei Negima! 2~ anime. The first student to have voice actress changed is Chao, second student is Ku Fei, third student is Sakurano, and fourth student is Madoka. **As such reason, CR Mahou Sensei Negima! become Yumi Shimura's last role as Chisame. Footnotes Category:Ala Alba Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Pactio Partners Category:Negi Crush